A night in music store
by Jaeyongiee
Summary: Pelanggan terakhir di toko musik yang datang tiap malam dan selalu mendapatinya di saat memalukan. Siapa yang sangka jika dia- "Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh, jika boleh." / Jaehyun x Taeyong / Jaeyong / NCT / Repost dari wattpad / Review?


"Pastikan semua pintu terkunci sebelum pergi."

"Ne."

"Aku pergi ya Taeyongie? Aku belikan jajangmyeon, ada di bawah meja kasir. Makan saja. Aku tahu kau belum makan malam."

"Gomawo." Taeyong tersenyum sumringah. Bosnya itu memang baik hati. "Hati-hati di jalan, Jaejoong-hyung!"

Taeyong bekerja sambilan di sebuah toko musik sambil berkuliah. Biasanya mengambil shift dari sore hingga malam. Dari kecil dirinya memang sudah menjadi anak yatim piatu, tanpa pernah mengenal orang tua kandungnya dan tinggal di panti asuhan. Setelah genap berumur 18 tahun, ia mulai hidup mandiri dengan tinggal sendiri di sebuah flat sederhana sambil bekerja sambilan di berbagai tempat.

"Sepertinya aku akan makan dulu."

Toko musik ini memang tutup pukul sepuluh malam. Satu atau dua jam sebelum waktu tutup, biasanya tidak akan ada pelanggan jadi Taeyong bisa sedikit bersantai. Setelah memakan Jajangmyeon pemberian bosnya, ia hanya akan duduk-duduk. Biasanya sambil mengerjakan tugas, membaca buku, mendegarkan musik atau sekedar bermain dengan ponsel.

Seperti yang dibilang sebelumnya, bosnya, Jaejoong-hyung memang baik dan perhatian. Ia akan pulang lebih dulu dan memberikan waktu bebas untuk Taeyong hingga waktu toko tutup. Dan malam ini entah kenapa malam ini Taeyong sedang ingin menari.

Berbekal musik di ponselnya, yang ia mainkan dengan volume keras, Taeyong mulai menari. Ini adalah salah satu hobinya selain menulis lagu.

Kling.

Taeyong terlalu menikmati waktu menarinya hingga tak sadar jika kini ada pelanggan tak terduga yang masuk ke dalam toko. Itu tiga puluh menit sebelum toko tutup. Taeyong baru menyadarinya saat berbalik dan melihat sosok tinggi dengan turtle neck dan mantel hitam memandangnya selama beberapa waktu.

Taeyong langsung mematikan lagu dari ponselnya, buru-buru hingga hampir menjatuhkan benda itu. "Uh… maaf. Aku tidak melihat Anda masuk." Katanya Taeyong malu sambil mengusap lehernya kikuk.

Pelanggannya itu hanya menjawab dengan 'hm' lalu terus berjalan menuju rak-rak cd. Selama sepuluh menit, Taeyong memperhatikan sosok itu melihat-lihat. Mengambil 2 cd dari bagian pop dan mendekati tempat cd player yang memang disediakan di toko. Sosok itu memasang headphone lalu memasukkan satu cd pilihannya. Tubuhnya bersandar pada rak dan mulai mendengarkan musik. Tak lama kemudian, ia mengganti cdnya dengan cd ke dua.

Ketika Taeyong akhirnya mendekatinya, ia bisa melihat lebih jelas bagaimana sosok itu. Pemuda yang sepertinya seusianya, tinggi, berkulit putih dan wajah tampan. Rambut blondenya membuat terlihat bersinar. Taeyong tak bisa melihat matanya karena sosok itu sedang memejamkan mata. Terlihat sangat menikmati mendengarkan musik dari cd pilihannya.

Dengan ragu-ragu Taeyong menepuk bahunya dua kali. Sosok itu membuka matanya dan Taeyong langsung gugup di bawah tatapan matanya. "Toko akan segera tutup. Eum―dua menit lagi."

"Baiklah." Angguknya mengerti. Dia melepas headphone dan mengembalikan dua cd yang diambilnya ke tempat semula lalu pergi begitu saja. Pelanggannya itu tak benar-benar 'sah' menjadi pelanggan karena ia tak jadi membeli apa-apa.

"Heol." Hanya itu yang bisa Taeyong katakan saat menutup toko.

* * *

Malam berikutnya, Taeyong merasa sangat bosan dan malas sehingga tanpa sadar jatuh tertidur di meja kasir. Matanya terbuka perlahan, dikucek dengan tangan saat merasa guncangan ringan di bahunya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya tidur saat bekerja."

"YA BOS, MAAFKAN AKU―!"

Taeyong langsung berdiri dengan panik, hanya untuk menyadari bahwa bukan benar-benar bosnya yang membangunkannya. Ini adalah orang yang sama dengan yang kemarin. Masih dengan mantel hitam dan turtle neck. "Ah… rupanya Anda…" Taeyong mendesah lega sebelum mulai memerah karena malu. Dua kali ia dipergoki orang yang sama di saat-saat memalukan. "Maaf. Aku… tidak sadar saat Anda masuk."

"Tentu saja. Kau tidur pulas seperti anak kucing di meja itu." komentarnya sebelum menuju rak cd.

Taeyong merasa ingin mengubur dirinya saat itu juga. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik telapak tangan. 'Memalukan,' pikirnya.

Setelah mengambil nafas dan menetralkan kembali rona samar di wajahnya, ia melirik jam. Masih setengah sepuluh.

Taeyong melihat sosok tanpa nama itu melakukan hal yang persis sama seperti malam sebelumnya dari meja kasir. Ketika waktu hampir menunjukkan saatnya untuk tutup, Taeyong kembali mendekatinya. Tapi berakhir mengamati dan memperhatikan sosok itu terlalu lama dengan jarak cukup dekat.

Seolah merasakan kehadiran orang lain, sosok itu membuka matanya dan menatap langsung mata Taeyong.

Taeyong sama sekali tak tahu kenapa ia menahan nafasnya seperti itu. Wajahnya dipalingkan, membuat suara deheman kecil demi berusaha menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya. "Toko akan segera tutup―" Taeyong melirik jam tangan lalu membulatkan mata, langsung tersadar. "Eeh? Harusnya sudah tutup sekarang."

Tadi seingatnha dia mendekati sosok itu di sepuluh menit terakhir sebelum menyentuh jam sepuluh. Apa selama itu Taeyong memandanginya?

"Oke."

Seperti kemarin malam, dia melepaskan headphone. Menaruh itu dan cd di tangannya kembali ke tempatnya semula. Lalu pergi meninggalkan toko musik tanpa membeli apa-apa.

* * *

Malam berikutnya.

Taeyong sedang menikmati burger yang dibawakan oleh temannya, Yuta, yang tadi memang sengaja datang tadi, saat mendengar bunyi 'kling' dan pintu dibuka. Cepat-cepat ia membungkuskan kembali setengah burger itu lalu berdiri untuk menyambut pelanggan yang masuk ke toko. "Selamat datang."

Masih orang yang sama. Yang kini mendekat dan memandangnya lama.

"Ke-kenapa? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Taeyong tidak seharusnya gugup, ia tahu.

"Ada noda saus di sudut bibirmu."

"Eeh?" Taeyong buru-buru menyeka sisi bibirnya dengan tangan. Itu benar-benar memalukan!

"Kau tidak menyekanya dengan benar."

Orang itu menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk menghapus noda saus di sudut bibirnya sebelum Taeyong bisa bereaksi. Taeyong menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih malu. Wajahnya mungkin sewarna dengan kaos merah yang dipakainya sekarang. Ucapan terimakasihnya hanya di balas anggukan kecil.

Kali ini orang itu tidak menuju rak cd. Sebaliknya, ia justru melihat-lihat lembaran partitur. Tangannya mengambil satu dari tumpukan itu dan langsung menuju piano yang berada tepat di seberang meja kasir. Ia meminta izin untuk menggunakannya dan Taeyong memperbolehkan. Karena bosnya sering menggunakan piano itu, juga mengijinkan beberapa pelanggannya memainkannya.

Partitur di simpan di hadapannya. Ia terlihat melemaskan tangannya sebelum memainkan jari-jarinya di atas tuts piano, memainkan partitur yang dipilihnya tadi. Suara indah dan menenangkan memenuhi toko.

Taeyong tersenyum. Perlahan memejamkan mata sambil menikmati alunan denting piano itu, dengan posisi kepala disangga sebelah tangan di bawah dagu.

Taeyong hampir tertidur, tapi tiba-tiba suara dentingan piano itu berhenti.

Taeyong membuka mata dan melihat orang sudah ada di hadapannya lagi dan sedang menatapnya. Taeyong cepat-cepat memperbaiki posisi duduknya, untuk beberapa alasan yang tak ia tahu―merasa malu.

"Sudah waktunya kau menutup toko." kata orang itu sambil menaruh kembali lembaran partitur musik di tempatnya semula.

Sekali lagi, ia meninggalkan toko tanpa membeli apa pun.

 _Apa Taeyong yang salah lihat atau memang dia tersenyum tipis sebelum pergi?_

* * *

Malam berikutnya, Taeyong hanya duduk tenang di balik meja kasir sambil menatap jam, berharap agar waktu bisa berjalan menuju setengah sepuluh malam lebih cepat, menunggu seseorang.

Kling.

"Aku sedikit kecewa. Sepertinya tidak ada hal memalukan untuk dilihat malam ini." katanya. Saat tiba.

"Uh… aku tidak ingin mati karena malu." Jawab Taeyong pelan dengan wajah panas.

Saat orang itu menuju tempat penyimpanan lembar partitur musik, Taeyong tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya lagi dan mulai bertanya. "Apa Anda tidak ingin membeli sesuatu?"

"Apa kau akan menendangku keluar dari sini jika aku tidak membeli apapun?"

Taeyong terkejut. Menggeleng panik sambil menggerakan tangan di depan dada. "Tentu saja tidak!"

"Bagus. Kalau begitu aku tidak akan membeli apapun." Dia tampaknya kehilangan minat pada lembaran partitur musik dan pindah menuju bagian instrumen musik. Taeyong tanpa sadar sudah keluar dari balik meja kasir dan mengikutinya di belakang. "Aku sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk sekarang. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan jika aku memainkan drumnya."

Taeyong mengangguk-angguk otomatis. Sama sekali tidak keberatan. "Selama Anda tak menghancurkannya, Anda bisa memakai drum itu selama mungkin untuk 'free test'. Ini salah satu kelebihan toko musik kami dibanding toko musik lain. Pelayanan pelanggan adalah yang utama." Ujarnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

Jaehyun mendengus geli. Rasanya kontradiksi dengan apa yang ia lihat selama ini dari sang pelayan toko, pikirnya. Ia mengambil tempat duduk dan mulai memainkan drumnya. Seperti yang ia bilang, ia sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk.

Mulut Taeyong terbuka lebar. Kagum dengan keterampilan memainkan drum orang itu setelah selesai menyaksikan penampilan darinya. "Jika kau selalu bermain seperti itu jika sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk, maka aku harap kau bisa melakukannya lebih sering!" Ia menjadi 'sedikit' bersemangat saat bicara. Tubuhnya juga melompat-lompat kecil di tempat tanpa sadar. Taeyong juga menggunakan 'kau' dan bukannya 'anda' pada pelanggannya. Astaga! "Maafkan aku!" ucapnya panik sambil membungkuk berkali-kali.

"Aku tidak ingin punya banyak keriput di usia muda." katanya.

Meskipun sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk, ia berhasil membuatnya tertawa.

Taeyong merasa lega. Apalagi saat orang itu menyuruhnya untuk tak terlalu kaku dengan panggilannya karena ia tak keberatan.

Ia bangkit dari duduknya setelah puas memainkan drum itu dan meninggalkan toko sedikit lebih cepat. Hingga Taeyong tak punya kesempatan untuk mengingatkannya jika toko akan segera ditutup seperti biasanya.

* * *

Malam berikutnya, Taeyong harus merasa kecewa karena waktu sudah menujukkan pukul sepuluh dan tidak ada tanda-tanda orang itu akan datang ke toko. Ia sudah menutup toko dan berniat untuk pergi dari sana menuju flatnya, saat melihat orang itu ada di depan toko, menghalangi jalan dengan berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Kau terlambat. Aku baru saja menutup tokonya."

"Tidak, aku tidak terlambat. Hanya hampir terlambat."

"Hah?"

"Aku tidak datang untuk mendengarkan lagu atau memainkan alat musik hari ini. Jika aku datang sedikit lebih lama, mungkin kau sudah pergi."

Taeyong menghabiskan satu menit penuh untuk memproses kalimat itu dan memahami maksud tersiratnya. Masih dalam keadaan kebingungan dan tak yakin, ia bertanya ragu-ragu. "Kau… ingin menemuiku?"

Orang itu hanya tersenyum setengah menyeringai sebelum pergi.

Taeyong menatapnya tak percaya

Keesokan harinya, toko musik mereka mendapat stok album baru dari grup yang baru saja memulai debut mereka. NCT―Neo Culture Technology.

"Taeyongie tolong tata ini di rak sana."

"Siap, hyung!"

Taeyong bersiul-siul ringan saat menata album-album itu. Setelah beberapa lama ia baru memperhatikan detail sampulnya. Merasa dirinya mengenali salah satu member dari foto grup yang ada di sana. Namun tak cukup yakin.

"Tidak mungkin orang itu kan?" sangkal Taeyong sambil menggelengkan kepala. Merasa konyol sendiri.

Ia terus bekerja sampai meninggalkan satu album tersisa di dalam kardus. Yang ini agak berbeda. Karena di atas sampulnya tertulis:

 **Untuk Taeyong**

 **Dari Jaehyun**

Taeyong mengerjap.

Sekali. Dua kali. Lebih banyak lagi.

Diambilnya album itu, di tatapnya lekat satu wajah yang ada di sampulnya. Kemudia ia menyadari sesuatu. "Jadi…"

Taeyong tidak bisa percaya bahwa orang yang terus menerus datang mengunjungi toko ini selama beberapa malam terakhir adalah anggota dari grup idol baru. Ia mengambil albumnya, membukanya untuk mengambil kepingan cd dan memasukkannya dalam cd player. Mulai mendengarkan.

Lagunya bagus. Taeyong yakin grup idol bernama NCT ini akan terkenal. Ditambah dengan wajah para membernya yang terlihat sangat tampan. Mereka pasti akan mendapatkan banyak fans, apalagi dari kalangan para gadis.

Yah. Satu kejutan untuknya hari ini, Taeyong pikir.

Hari itu Taeyong bekerja seperti biasa, tak mengharapkan apa-apa lagi meski entah mengapa merasa sedikit kecewa. ia berpikir jika orang itu―kali ini ia tahu siapa namanya, Jaehyun―tidak akan pernah datang untuk menemuinya lagi. Untuk apa seorang idol yang akan terkenal mau repot-repot muncul di toko musik?

Tapi anggapannya terbukti keliru. Hanya lima menit sebelum Taeyong akan menutup tokonya, Jaehyun benar-benar muncul.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Tanya Taeyong. Perasaannya campur aduk.

"Sudah menerima pemberian dariku?"

"Ya. Dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

"Pemilik tempat ini adalah kakak iparku."

"Oh…"

Taeyong berpikir jika ia mendapat banyak sekali kejutan hari ini. Bertanya-tanya kejutan macam apa lagi yang bisa ia dapatkan?

Jaehyun tersenyum melihat reaksi itu. Taeyong terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tersesat karena terlalu terkejut.

"Debutku semakin dekat, aku merasa tertekan akhir-akhir ini dan itulah kenapa aku datang ke sini untuk mengurangi stres. Jaejoong-hyung yang menyarankannya." Jaehyun mulai menjelaskan, menariknya untuk duduk. "Ketika aku melihat semua hal-hal memalukan namun lucu yang kau lakukan, aku benar-benar bisa melupakan betapa lelah dan stresnya aku hari itu, hyung."

"H-hyung?"

Jaehyun mengangguk. "Kau lebih tua dua tahun dariku."

"Ah…"

Pukul sepuluh.

Taeyong bangkit. "Aku harus menutup toko."

Jaehyun menungguinya di luar dengan sabar hingga Taeyong selesai mengunci pintu dan siap untuk mendengarkannya bicara lagi.

"Aku merasa kau benar-benar menggemaskan, hyung. Kau mungkin tidak sadar, tapi aku selalu menyadarinya saat kau mulai menatapku lama dengan mata bulat dan berbinarmu itu." Jaehyun memandangnya denga senyum lembut yang tidak pernah ia lihat. Ia juga menyadari lekukan yang membentuk lesung di pipinya saat itu. "Aku rasa ini memang terlalu cepat. Tapi aku ingin tetap mengakui jika aku, memang tertarik padamu, Taeyong hyung."

Taeyong menahan nafasnya. Apa ini? Kenapa jantung Taeyong berdetak cepat sekali?

"Dan aku ingin bisa mengenalmu lebih jauh lagi. Jika kau mengizinkanku."

Taeyong memerah. Merasa sangat senang. Untuk beberapa alasan yang tak ia tahu Taeyong sadar jika ia juga tertarik pada Jaehyun. Mungkin, sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya. Ia ingin sekali mengiyakan permintaan itu secepatnya, tapi kemudian ia sadar. Itu takkan berhasil. Mereka takkan berhasil. Taeyong memainkan kunci toko di tangannya hingga suara gemerincing terdengar sebelum memasukkannya dalam saku. Tahu jika akan lebih baik bagian untuk tak melanjutkan ini dan berakhir terlalu berharap.

"Aku rasa... itu bukan ide bagus."

"Hyung mau bilang hyung tak tertarik padaku?"

Taeyong menelan ludah. Menunduk memandangi sepatunya di hadapan Jaehyun yang menjulang tinggi, lalu mengambil nafas. "Aku tidak bilang begitu. Aku mungkin merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu, Jaehyun. Tapi setelah semuanya, aku kira kita memang tidak diperuntukan satu sama lain. Kita terlalu berbeda. Kau idol. Kau akan terkenal, bertemu dengan banyak teman seprofesimu, jangan lupakan fans. Kau akan sibuk dengan kesibukanmu. Berakhir dengan kau yang tak punya waktu, melupakanku, dan kita yang saling menyakiti. Karena bagaimana pun, aku hanya seorang mahasiswa biasa yang bekerja sebagai pelayan di toko musik."

"Ya. Dan karena hyung bekerja di toko musik, mungkin akan ada banyak pelanggan yang menggodamu, mengingat hyung sangat tampan dan lucu di saat bersamaan. Siapa yang tahu berapa banyak pelanggan dengan wajah tampan dan cantik datang ke sini? Dan siapa tahu juga jika nanti ada salah satu dari mereka yang bisa menarik perhatianmu, hyung? Hyung akan sibuk bekerja, tak punya waktu, melupakanku, dan berakhir menyakitiku."

Bibir Taeyong membentuk pout, menyuarakan protes. "Hei, kau hanya mengucap ulang perkataanku!"

"Aku memodifikasinya." Jaehyun tertawa. Membawa tubuh itu dalam pelukannya. Mengusap kepala Taeyong perlahan dengan sayang. Ini adalah apa yang selalu ingin ia lakukan sejak lama. "Tapi itu adalah apa yang kurasakan sesungguhnya. Hyung, aku tidak memintamu untuk berjuang sendiri. Jangan menyerah padaku, karena begitupun aku, yang tidak akan menyerah padamu."

Taeyong merasa kalah. Ia membalas pelukan Jaehyun. "Yah, kurasa kita bisa mencobanya."

* * *

Biasanya, seorang idol selalu berusaha menutupi status hubungan asmara mereka di depan publik. Karena itu akan sangat berpengaruh pada karir mereka dan tentu saja, mereka tak ingin mengambil resiko. Tak sedikit idol yang sengaja memutuskan kekasihnyam, atau menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dengan berkencan diam-diam, tak sungkan berbohong untuk menutupinya. Hal ini tentu berlaku bagi idol yang baru saja memulai debut.

Jaehyun harusnya bertindak seperti itu juga, tapi sebaliknya, ia justru memutuskan mengambil resiko itu. Bahkan anggota grupnya merasa terkejut akan hal ini.

* * *

"Aku memang tidak terlibat dalam hubungan seperti itu. Tapi aku akan mengatakan jika aku memang sedang berada pada tahap saling mengenal dengan seseorang. Meski baru saja melangsungkan debut, aku tidak ingin karirku menghentikan kemungkinan besar atas kelangsungan hubunganku dengan orang ini. Kami masih berusaha melihat seberapa jauh perasaan masing-masing, saling mengenali sampai mana perasaan ini bisa bertahan. Aku yakin akan ada banyak pihak yang kecewa. Aku juga menyadari ini mungkin bisa membuatku kehilangan fans yang selalu mendukungku. Aku ingin minta maaf, karena aku bukan apa-apa tanpa kalian. Aku hanya mengharapkan pengertian dari kalian, untuk menghargai bakat dan karyaku, menerimaku sebagai Jung Jaehyun dan menghormati keputusanku. Terimakasih."

* * *

Itu adalah yang Jaehyun katakan dalam wawancaranya saat ditanya mengenai hubungan asmara. Dan tentu saja ini menyebar begitu luas dengan begitu cepat.

Tapi bukannya kehilangan fans, ia justru mendapatkan pujian akan sikapnya yang sudah berani mengakui secara jujur. Jaehyun bakan dijuluki sebagai ikon 'Pejuang Cinta' modern karena hal ini.

Taeyong beranggapan jika itu berlebihan dan Jaehyun hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Aku jadi ragu jika kau melakukan ini hanya untuk menaikan populeritasmu, Jaehyun." Kata Taeyong setelah membaca beritanya.

Saat ini, dia dan Jaehyun sedang menikmati 'late dinner' bersama di dalam toko musik. Ini sudah lewat dari jam sepuluh. Toko sudah tutup tapi itu bukan masalah. Jaehyun sudah mengantongi ijin untuk menggunakan tempat ini sebagai tempat ber-'kencan tapi bukan kencan'-nya dengan Taeyong dari sang kakak ipar. Hanya ada mereka berdua di sini.

"Aku hanya merasa jika itu sudah saatnya, ini sudah cukup lama. Perasaanku sudah berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar ketertarikan dan itu yang membuatku berani melakukannya. Aku yakin aku mencintaimu, hyung." aku Jaehyun. "Bagaimana denganmu, hyung? Apa yang kau rasakan?"

Taeyong membuang mukanya ke samping. Itu merah. "Ya… kupikir ini memang sudah saatnya membuat hubungan kita resmi."

Jaehyun benar-benar merasa begitu bahagia saat mendengar Taeyong berkata seperti itu. Tapi kemudian ia sadar jika ada yang terlewat. "Hyung belum menjawab pertanyaanku." keluhnya.

Taeyong memutar mata. "Jadi kau ingin aku membuat konferensi pers dan mengatakan pada para wartawan itu jika orang yang dimaksud Jung Jaehyun adalah Lee Taeyong sekaligus membuatku mengatakan jika aku benar-benar mencintaimu dan ingin membuat hubungan ita resmi saat ini. Begitu?"

Jaehyun tertawa. Membawa tubuh Taeyong duduk di pangkuannya hingga dahi dan hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin ciuman," bisiknya.

"Kau tidak perlu ijin untuk itu."

Malam yang terasa dingin itu menjadi lebih hangat setelah ciuman mereka. Jaehyun akan menandai malam ini sebagai malam terbaik yang pernah mereka lalui bersama di toko musik.

* * *

END


End file.
